SMT Nocturne: Neutral Human Ending Plus
by superecho
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne, Extra scene after the ending. Hero or Naoki in novels is having a picnic with Isamu and Chiaki, only to find that the two have grown mature after the Conception ended. Dante and Raidou also appears, to bid nice farewells.


**Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne**

**Neutral/Human Ending +**

**By superecho**

* * *

Hey again, folks! Finally, I got myself recovered (from PC breakdown) and return here! DANG-O-DANG-DANG-DANG! *cough* OK, enough with the blah, shall we move on? I've finished SMT Nocturne with Demon Ending (ugh!), unpurposely of course. I'm supposed to get the Neutral/Human Ending, but I screwed up and ended up watching the video on Youtube. It's the best and "TRUE" ending out of all 6, I like it the most, then SMT Nocturne: Chronicle Edition pops out, and that's when the Kagutsuchi light hit me. And here it is, the Neutral/Human Ending+. Why +? Because I make the extra scene where Hero (the main character, I'll call him this from now), Chiaki, and Isamu take a picnic at the Yoyogi Park (directly after the ending). There will be shown Isamu and Chiaki's growth as a more mature person, not to mention Dante and Raidou appearances to bid nice farewells. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne belongs to Atlus. I'm a great fan!

**

* * *

**

**Hero** gathers with **Isamu** and **Chiaki** at the Yoyogi Park. After those events of _**Conception**_, they've decided to 'restore' their friendship with a camp activity. Although Hero keeps telling them that he always trusted them both, the two insists on doing this. Hero finally comply; even he kind of uncomfortable with this 'treat' (as Chiaki paid for all the lunch and Isamu volunteer to be the guide), he somehow feel that this going to be alright.

"Hero?" Chiaki's voice break the one was called 'Demi-fiend" from his deep daydream.

"Come on, bummer. We're here for a picnic! Don't sleeps like a log, now. Enjoy the sun while you can," Chiaki, the teenage girl with blue coat murmured.

Isamu, the boy with black jacket and pointed hat laughed, "That's just like Hero, a total snoozer in school!"

Chiaki's eyebrows twitched, unamused by Isamu's joke, "We're not in school now, and I say you boys get a move on."

Hero and Isamu nodded in unison, "Yes, ma'am."

Chiaki lead the two deeper into the park; even though Isamu should be the guide, he decided not to try anything that'll make her angry. The Yoyogi park unusually quiet and spacious today, so the three high-scholars free to stroll around as they please. On the way to a cozy spot Isamu mentioned before, Hero feel a foreboding presence and stops. Hero look to the left and- *SWISH*, *SNATCH* A card flied out of nowhere; fortunately Hero manage to catch it with his right hand. Hero looks closer at the card, only to find it's a name card covered in crimson-stylish red background, with writings:

/

**DEVIL MAY CRY**

**000-XXXX-YYZZ**

/

"…..!" Hero gasped, and looks left once more.

From a distance he saw a white-haired man, wearing a black outfit with a red jacket is standing within the trees' shadows. The man who is folding his hands in front of his chest starts to speak. Even though it's quite a distance between them, Hero could hear it somehow.

"…Yo, kid. The job's done. Happy with the result?" the man said.

Hero smiles and nods, "Sure… **Dante**."

The famous demon hunter Dante reply in his laid-back tone, "Well, I've done my job. The job's requirements have been fulfilled. Happy or not, it's your concern, not mine."

Hero shake his head, slightly annoyed by the ill-mannered man, but that's just the way he is.

A second later Dante turn his back, "If you ever need a hire, feel free to call. And be sure to prepare the cash. Dollar, if you would."

Dante walks away; after a few silent steps, he turned his head to look at Hero in the eye.

"See you, kid," he said.

"Right back at you," Hero replied.

Dante chuckles then walk away. Hero still stood there; still holding the premium name card like an idiot, watching Dante goes by. Before…

"Hey! Hero!" Hero twitched, as Isamu's voice called out for him from the back, "Don't snoozing down there! Come on!" Hero nods, and looks back at Dante for the last- He's gone! Vanished like a thin air. He is nowhere to be seen. "What the heck are you doing! Come over here!" Chiaki screamed, in high-toned voice. Hero gasped again, "S-Sorry!" And so, Hero insert the card in his demon-pictured hooded jacket and runs off to his friends to continue their walk.

/

Several minutes later, they arrive at a large circular grass field with a giant tree in the center. The fresh air and dancing fallen leaves around them just feels like an Eden. Isamu stand up high and smiles in proud manner, while Chiaki and Hero looked up in surprise; amazed by every feature this spot has to offer.

Chiaki, still with her mouth opened wide, asks, "Isamu… THIS is…"

Isamu is grinning, cuddling his nose with one finger, "Heheh, you guys like it? I found this spot some time ago and I think it'll be great if we have a picnic here. Don't you think so, Hero?"

Hero didn't look at Isamu, still looking at the tree, and only nods. Isamu shudders, "Oh, come on. That's the entire compliment I get?"

Isamu shook his heads over and over in mild disbelief, before set foot on the grassy field, "Well, now let's set the-"

To Isamu's surprise, someone already there. A boy with black school uniform wearing a old-fashioned pointed hat is sitting near the giant tree; he is reading a small handbook, enjoy the time together with a green-eyed black cat on his side.

"Dang… I thought I'm the only one who knows this spot," Isamu groaned.

Chiaki, on the other side, seems terribly calm, "Oh well, Isamu. Let's just find another spot."

Isamu, didn't like his hard work thrown out just like that, complains, "But…"

"What, you're gonna drag that boy out? This is public place, Isamu. None of us have higher rights than anyone here," Chiaki said.

Isamu shocked a little by her 'speech', but quickly turn his shocked face into a grin and try to tease her, "Who are you and what have you done to Ms. 'I am a rich woman'?"

Chiaki's eyebrows rises, eyes hot on Isamu's face, "Please. I'm trying to grow up here, Mr. Spoiled **Teacher-Complex**."

Isamu thinks that his hots for Ms. Yuko wasn't wrong; so he retaliates… "Hey! Love is boundless by age! Right, Hero?" …By dragging Hero instead.

Hero feel stuck between cat and dog affair, and confused, "Well…"

Chiaki at last got tired with these conversations, "Whatever. Regardless, we need to find a new spot. Want to split up?"

Isamu jumps, "Whoa, you and Hero wait here. I'll be the one to search."

Chiaki couldn't believe her ears, "You sure you don't need help?"

Isamu shrugged his jacket's hand's sleeves, feel his pride is assaulted, "What am I, a crybaby? I can find it all by myself! That's why I'm the 'guide', anyway."

Chiaki chuckles, Hero is holding his mouth. Isamu's the one to twitch now, "H-Hey! What's so funny?"

Suddenly after being the only spectator of this 'teenager soap opera', the black-uniform boy stands up, closes his handbook, and speaks in gentle passion, "Sorry to interrupt… I'm done here, so you guys can use it."

Isamu's eyes are sparkling like a child, as his 'finding' has return, "Really? It'll be great."

Chiaki however, didn't feel the same way, "Are you sure?"

The boy patted his black long pants to relieve some dusts, insert his handbook inside his uniform, and reply, "Of course. I'm about to go home, anyway. Use it to your liking."

No one ever imagines that after those words being spoken, Chiaki will… **BOW DEEPLY**, "Thank you very much."

Isamu terrified, Hero think that another Conception is coming, and even the boy is frozen in place. The black cat meows, then the boy regain his cool while fixing his hat positions, "…You're welcome."

Finally Chiaki and Isamu sets up the picnic near the cozy spot's giant tree. Hero however, while walking towards the two, is passed by the boy and hears a voice.

"Nice fight back there."

Hero froze at first, but quickly find out, "…Thank you- **Raidou**, **Gouto**."

The boy and his cat stops. They are Raidou Kuzunoha and Gouto-Douji, the Devil Summoner and his assistant who helped Hero out back in Vortex World along with Dante.

Gouto spoke in his cat-like voice, "Don't get all thankful, now. You did the most jobs. Me and Raidou here were only some extra help."

Without looking back, Hero smiles and say, "Still, thanks."

Gouto sighed, "Fine. Anyway, care to join the Kuzunoha clan?"

Raidou turn his head towards Hero, wait for a response. Hero only shudders, "…I have an university to worry about, thanks."

Raidou smiles a bit, put his hands inside his long pants' pockets, then look forward, "Will it… be the same as mine?"

Hero looks up to the sky, as he stunned by the sense of freedom, spread out of the world he's in now, "I hope."

Raidou chuckles, "With those grades?"

Hero scratches his head; feel a little embarrassed with all the extra lessons he had to take from Ms. Yuko, "…I'm working on it."

Raidou closes his eyes, "Low chance, huh?" "I told you," Gouto mocked.

Raidou then walk a few steps away from Hero; this time he looked at the sky too and said, "See you in college."

Hero smiles again and says, "Yeah."

And there he goes. His back which seems to carry the lives of all people in Tokyo looked smaller and smaller, until it vanished completely within Japan. Wonder when fate will get them to partner up again? Nobody knows.

"Hey, Hero! Quit the dreamland and have some sandwiches!" Chiaki's yell make Hero snaps, only to see his two best friends, now all grown-up, already started the picnic without him.

Isamu waves his right hand at Hero, with a bun in his mouth, "Right! *munch* Otherwise *munch* Chiaki will eat the entire lunch boxes! *munch*"

Chiaki frowned, "Hey! I'm on a diet here!"

"With all those riceballs and tuna rolls?"

"Shut up!"

Hero let out a small laughter; before running into them and speaks.

"Coming!"

* * *

There! How you like it? Yeah, imagine Dante and Raidou (and Gouto) helped you out together in one game to defeat Kagutsuchi. If Atlus did that, it's sure rocks! Sorry if any words didn't 100% fit, as my grammar wasn't very excellent. But it won't stop me from keep writing, it never will! Keep moving forward! CHAAAARRRGEEE! *cough* Regardless, this fanfic you're reading right now it's an undeniable proof of my love to the game (and all other games!). Hope you enjoyed it! If you have the time, please review! I really appreciate it. Thank you very much and see you again!

**P.S.** Have this my next FanFic trailer, will you?

"The **Superior** is calling you."

"Don't hide you true self from another."

"My life as a **Nobody** have never been this happier."

"**Shion**… Is that you…?"

"That's why-"

"You are pretty."

"-I have to change!"

Nothing in any worlds that values more than… **A FAMILY**…

"**NIO**!"

"Brother? Brother? Brother!"

**[Xion Make Family]**

**By superecho**

**Coming Soon…**


End file.
